


Blue Jeans

by ziamistheworld



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Depression, Gangsters, Loneliness, M/M, Sad, Shotgunning, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamistheworld/pseuds/ziamistheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a gangster keeping it secret from Zayn. </p>
<p>Zayn is completely in love with Liam.</p>
<p>Liam leaves.</p>
<p>Zayn dies, both ways.</p>
<p>Mentally and physically.</p>
<p>Liam, follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> listen to Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey :)

The first time Zayn and Liam met each other was a cold winter night. They didn't know about each other's presence in this world until that cold December night.

Zayn remembers it like it was just a few days ago, how Liam took him in and kissed him hard. Passionate touches and kisses erased Zayn's memory from his passed lonely life. How Liam looked incredibly amazing this those blue jeans and white shirt he wore. All pulled together by a black leather jacket and black shoes. He looked like a god to Zayn and still now, with messy hair - when he gets up for work - he still looks like a god. To Zayn, Liam was the best thing he'd ever had. Zayn was really a no one before Liam came into his life. Cigarettes were his only escape from the real world, and sometimes they still were.

 

Liam... Liam, is a strange creature. He doesn't know his meaning in life. He doesn't. It's hard for him to see something positive in the career he has picked up. His career is horrible. Nothing a little kids would look up to, well maybe besides the money but whatever. He's a drug dealer/killer, he gets money and money everyday. He's big in his business, no one else tops him. Zayn doesn't know about this, Liam manages to keep this quiet, for his own good and Zayn's. So Liam's job, according to Zayn, is that he's an engineer at a construction site about an hour away from their flat.

_And that is all Zayn knows._

• • •

 

"Liam you need to do it!" The blonde lad said in a hurry. 

 

"No, they're not coming anytime soon yet. We need to keep calm and wait for them to strike first." Liam tried saying in a calm tone, which he did. He ready wanted to chop off Green's head. Green was another man in this type business, but Green wasn't just another competition. He had his eye on Zayn, and Zayn of course doesn't know that he actually sells drugs and that he's a killer.

  
_He's **clueless** about it._  

 

"But you know Green isn't gonna do that." Niall said looking around and then throwing a dart into the bulls eye. Straight in the middle, like always. Niall was good with knives. Harry was good with bombs. Louis was good with words, making people crack under pressure. And then Liam, he was good with guns. All of them had a special skill but only they knew, only them. 

 

"Liam, it's now or we wait until they come after us." Louis said with sass in his tone. Liam sighed and sat down on a wooden chair by the table, where money laid. Lots of money, hundred dollar bills mostly and rolls of them. Louis looked at his friend and sighed, he knew Liam was drowning in his own lies. They all knew how much Liam wanted to tell Zayn about what he did, but somehow they always convinced him into keeping his mouth shut. And now, as Louis took a look at his mate he couldn't take it. He felt guilty and horrible. 

 

All of the lads knew Zayn, they knew he wasn't a bad person, he only smoked sometimes and drank - well - almost never. Zayn wasn't the most perfect person ever, he had tattoos, smoked, drank - sometimes -, he was just not a saint but he wasn't like Liam. Everyone knew that. They knew Zayn was innocent even though all the things he did, and Liam made him like that. Liam made Zayn a softer person, a believer, a person who depends on another. Before they met Zayn wasn't that person he is now. 

 

Zayn was a lone soul, he didn't mind being called an outsider but he was a no one before Liam. He was the sort of person who would have a smoke for relief, to look cool. All of that stopped once he met Liam. 

 

**_ • Flashback • _ **

 

_Zayn was tired of Liam worrying about his life. I mean they just fucked and now he wants to take over Zayn's life like he owned him. Liam didn't own him. Zayn was a free soul who didn't care about anything or anyone, even if he did feel a bit happy Liam took him in and made him felt wanted. Deep inside that's what Zayn wanted, to be the reason someone wanted to stay alive._

 

_It was around 4 in the afternoon, around the time Liam came home hungry and very sweaty at times. Zayn had made some quick pasta, already set the table for Liam. He slipped a cigarette on his lips and turned it on, looking around to see if Liam was some where near. Liam would get mad if he saw Zayn smoking, Zayn he didn't know why but he just did. He puffed out some smoke and relaxed back, he loved the smell. He loved how relaxed they made him feel. They were his only comfort in those hard times. And he didn't mind._

 

_"Zayn! I'm home!" Zayn heard Liam's voice. He quickly let all the smoke out from his mouth and looked some where to put out the fag._

_"I'm in the kitchen!" Zayn said panicking inside his head. Liam walked into the kitchen, looking at the smoke coming out from Zayn's right hand. His blood boiled through his veins, how could Zayn not listen to him?_

_"What the fuck are you doing with that?!" Liam said half yelling, half normal tone. Zayn slowly walked back to the wall and looked at Liam._

_"I was just- I wasn't thinking. S-sorry, Liam." His eyes fell down to his feet on the floor. Liam walked to Zayn, putting his hand on Zayn's hair, tugging back on his hair so Zayn's eyes were looking at his own._

_"Don't you fucking do that ever again Zayn. I don't care how much you want one, you're not going near them." Liam's eyes grew dark with anger._

_Zayn could only nod as he felt Liam take the cigarette from his fingers. Liam put the stick between his lips and inhaled its toxic fumes. Zayn bit down on his lower lip as he felt Liam's lips against his own. Zayn slowly opened his mouth letting in the the smoke travel from Liam's mouth to his. Liam's lips felt soft and had a familiar taste of Liam's lips._

 

 

**_ • End of Flashback • _ **

 

Zayn was waiting for Liam to come home like he usually did. His eyes lit up once he heard a car pull up to the drive way. He knew how Liam didn't like for him to go out and greet him, so he waited for him to come in. Instead of someone opening the door he heard a faint knock, Zayn was puzzled but he stood up and carefully opened the door. 

 

"Liam." Zayn's voice was weak once he saw the boy standing in front of him. Liam had blood running down his nose and a busted lip. Zayn quickly made him sit down and ran to bathroom grabbing the first aid kit. Liam didn't talk much about what happened, Zayn knew not to ask about this stuff if he did he would make Liam mad. And that wasn't a pretty sight, he had learnt that the hard way. Zayn cleaned Liam up and lightly pressed a kiss to Liam's busted lip. Liam winced at the sudden friction on his lip and stood up. 

 

"Zayn, I need to leave," Liam's voice were cold and and emotionless. 

"I'll go pack, when are we leaving?" 

"Zayn, I'm leaving alone." Zayn felt like someone had just stabbed him. His heart shattered into a million pieces as he looked at Liam's emotionless face. 

 

"Liam, you can't leave me!" Zayn's voice was close to cracking. Tears threatened to spill at any moment. 

 "I'm leaving... I-I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." Liam's voice was quiet, he thought if he raised his voice Zayn would see through his thin lie.

 

Zayn believed him. And Liam left that night. 

 

Zayn waited for Liam. 

 

And waited. 

 

• • •

 

Liam left on a Sunday, he said he'd be back on Monday. But it was Thursday night and Zayn thought he was going crazy until he heard the phone ring. 

 

"Zayn,"

 

"Liam," Zayn's voice was weak, he realized he hadn't heard his own voice for about three days now. 

"Zayn, I'm not coming back," 

"Liam no! Come back pleas I can't live without you!"

 

"I've been lying to you. I'm not who you think I am, Zayn. I kill people for a living. I can't go back," Zayn thought he was officially going crazy. Liam, a killer? No. It was his Liam, the one that wouldn't hurt a dog on the side walk. The one who would return an extra chicken nugget back at McDonald's.

"No please, stay here, we don't need no money we can make it all work." That was the only thing Zayn could get out from his mouth. 

"Caught up in the game." Liam said and hanged up. Zayn was broken devastated. 

 

 

**_ • Months Later • _ **

 

Liam walked out of the house to pick up the newspaper an early morning. His eyes looked around the strange neighborhood he now lived in, he missed seeing Zayn in the mornings. How Zayn would put up with all his bullshit, his anger issues. Lets just say Zayn was perfect, and he left him. 

 

"Liam!" Niall yelled. Liam ran inside and looked at the blonde lad. 

"What's wrong?" Liam said pulling out the gun from his back pocket. 

"Oh put that shit away," Louis said looking up at Liam. Liam looked at around and then he heard the tv. 

 

_"...yes Susan, yesterday night a man threw himself down the seventh floor and this luxurious hotel. Police have not let us through because they're still checking the crime scene, but to what we have heard the victim was committing suicide. All we now that are completely sure is that the man's name was Zayn Malik. He didn't have a criminal record to date and never really got in trouble. We heard he was holding a picture of a young man as he fe-"_

 

Liam had enough. He walked out and grabbed his gun. Zayn had killed himself because of him. It was all his fault.

 

That night the other boys heard a gun shot. 

 

Liam had killed himself. 

 

He left a note written on his phone that said, " _I will love him until the end of times_."

 

Liam shoot himself. Zayn committed suicide.

 

**_Lovers dying over their love_**. 

 

**_Fin._ **


End file.
